1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit, and more particularly, to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, it has been widely known that a suspension board with circuit is used in a hard disk drive. Such suspension board with circuit includes a conductive pattern formed on a surface thereof and having a head-side terminal portion. The suspension board with circuit is mounted with a magnetic head on the surface thereof, the magnetic head being electrically connected with the head-side terminal portion.
In recent years, it has been proposed that a microactuator is installed around a magnetic head on (a surface of) a suspension in order to finely adjust the position and angle of the magnetic head (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-34091). The microactuator disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-34091 is connected to a terminal portion (actuator-side terminal portion) of a suspension trace formed on the suspension, and is supplied electric current from the suspension trace.